Chop Suey Showdown!
by neo-crystal-angel
Summary: Lita's lifelong goal is finally coming true: To compete on the show, Steel Cook (IN our world, Iron Chef). But some mysterious guy is watching her. Is he good or bad. This is comedyaction. Also, Mina and Serena try to be judges so they can eat the food! R


Hey y'all! Boy, I've missed writing my fics so much! It sucks when you have a million ideas flowing through your head, but you don't have time to type them all!!! This next fic is set during….let's say the R Season, so it basically just involves the inners. I got this idea while watching Iron Chef on the Food Network and I immediately thought 'Lita' for this one. It's basically gonna be a comedy/action. Also, so as not to get involve with copyrights and shit, I'm gonna call the show, Steel Cook. Catchy ain't it? I thought so. So anyways on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. Naoko Takeuchi does, jackass. Also, I don't own Iron Chef, but I DO own Steel Cook!! Hah!

Chop Suey Showdown!

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Goal

            The warm, spicy aroma of pepperoni pizza wafted through the plant-infested apartment of Lita Kino. It was the first warm spring the city of Juuban had had in a year and Lita wanted to welcome it by having the girls over for food and movies. Pizza was one of her specialties and she decided it would be perfect for the party-like atmosphere. Just as the timer beeped signaling that the pizza was cooked, Lita checked her watch.

"Hmmmm," she thought. "They should be here in less than in a min-."

            As if on cue, the doorbell chimed to an upbeat rhythm followed by thunderous pounding on her door. 

"Coming!" Lita yelled as she untied the apron around her waist and tossed it onto the sofa. She didn't need to check the peephole, for she already knew it was her fellow scouts declaring that they were there and were hungry. 

            Lita opened the door to find Serena and Mina with their noses up in the air, as if they could smell the pizza miles away. As usual, Amy was accompanied by a book and Luna was perched on her shoulder. Raye cradled Artemis in her arms and gave her same old 'Oh my God Serena and Mina, you two are unbelievable' expression. Lita couldn't help, but smile at her best friends and let them in.

"Hey guys! Right on time." Lita greeted as Mina and Serena sped passed her and ran straight into the kitchen.

"Hah Mina! I told it was pepperoni and not sausage! Pay up your five bucks!" Serena yelled out in victory as Mina looked disappointedly at the Italian favorite. 

"What? What's wrong Mina? You don't like pepperoni?" Lita asked in confusion.

"She does," Raye answered, setting Artemis on the ground. "But she and Serena smelled the pizza from Crown Arcade and made bets on what topping it was. Mina thought it was Italian Sausage."

"Oh," Lita said in understanding as she made her way back into the kitchen towards the oven. "You mean THIS Italian Sausage pizza that I had to cook longer in the oven?" she asked as she pulled out a second pizza decorated with Italian Sausage. Mina's eyes grew wide with excitement and she was up from the floor in front of Serena's face.

"Hah! Look who's wrong now Serena! I did guess it right!" Mina stood with her classic "V" sign with her fingers in the air. "So now I don't owe you squat!"

            Serena, realizing that she had been defeated, dropped her head down and made her way into the living room and turned on the T.V. She began flipping through the channels until she found one of her favorite shows, _Wonder Bunny! _Raye entered the living room shortly afterward.

"There is no way in the entire Moon Kingdom that I'm watching this crap, Serena." Raye stated as she sat next to her in the living room. She yanked the remote control from Serena's hands and flipped to the Soap Opera channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Serena whined as she yanked the remote back and changed the channel. "Wonder Bunny was just about to destroy The Carnal Carrot!"

"I am NOT watching your stupid Wonder Bunny show, idiot!" Raye yelled as she grabbed a hold of the other side of the remote and began clicking the channel back.

"Well I'm NOT gonna watch your stupid _As the Planet Turns_ garbage either!"

            A war of the channel changing began and the sound of multiple voices filled the room.  It wasn't the first time it happened and the other scouts couldn't do anything but wait until it settled down. As Lita began cutting the pizza she glanced up and dropped the pizza cutter.

"STOP THE CHANNEL!!!" she screamed as she jumped over the counter and into the living room. Scared, Serena and Raye froze in their positions. "Change it back! Change it back!" Lita commanded and Serena hit the back button on the channel changer until Lita told her to stop.

"What's wrong Lita?" Amy asked, finally pulling her nose out of the Advanced Physics book she was reading.

"Yeah, what's the big deal Lita? Is this, like, your favorite show or something?" Mina asked, never hearing this tone of Lita's voice before except during a battle.

"It's the biggest show for all chefs in the making." Lita responded as she sat as close as she could to the television screen without falling off the couch. "It's called _Steel Cook _and it's a great honor to be chosen to compete against one of the three Ultimate Chefs in the World!"

"What do you mean?" Raye asked coming out of the shocked coma she and Serena fell into after Lita yelled at them.

"What you do is send in an application form to the show and if your cooking's good enough, the Head Chairman will invite you to cook 5 dishes against one of the Ultimate Chefs. Then, a group of 5 judges, who are somewhat important or famous, sample each dish and give a score on it. Whichever chef has the highest score wins and is honored for life." Lita's eyes sparkled as she described the competition to the others.

"Wow, it sounds like a big time challenge." Serena said, noticing the look of longing in Lita's eyes.

"It is," she continued. "You have only an hour to cook all five dishes and it's always been a dream of mine to compete with the World's top chefs."

            Lita let out a sigh as she made her way back into the kitchen and finished slicing the pizzas. Each scout took a slice each, except for Mina and Serena who took three slices. They all settled around the T.V. and continued to watch the kitchen cook off. Near the end, the chefs finally unveiled all ten dishes and Mina and Serena's mouths began to drool.

"Oh my God!" the said in unison. "That looks soooo yummy!"

"Yeah," Lita replied. " The judges get to eat it all. Oh, I forgot to mention that at the beginning of each competition, the Chairman decides on a specific ingredient that all the entrees have to include. I guess today it was chocolate."

"Chocolate!" They screamed as they both began to get lightheaded from all the deliciousness. "We wanna be judges too!"

"Sorry girls. Only famous people can be judges."

"Well, I'm Sailor V and I'm as famous as they can get." Mina said proudly as she stood tall.

"What about your supposed secret identity Mina?" Artemis asked sarcastically, finally speaking for the first time.

"Oh…yeah…right. I forgot about that." Mina said as she slithered her way back down to the floor and continued eating her pizza. Then suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Lita! Why don't YOU sign up for _Steel Cook_?"

"Oh yeah right, Mina. Like I'm actually that good of a cook." Lita said as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Mina's right, Lita. You're a hecka good cook." Serena chirped in.

"Thanks Serena, but you eat practically anything anyone gives you, so of course you think I'm a good cook."

"What about me, Lita?" Amy asked. "I love your cooking and I can be a pretty picky eater."

"Listen, you guys that's really sweet of you to say, but let's just face it. I'm not good enough."

"Says who?" demanded Raye.

"Apparently the Chairman, since I mailed in a hundred application forms months ago and haven't heard a response ever since." Lita said sadly.

"Oh Lita, don't let that hold you back." Serena said as she walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I bet those people receive tons of letters each day and they just haven't gotten to yours yet."

"Thanks Serena. But I doubt it." 

            The room grew silent except for the faint voices of the television.

"Hey guys, let's just forget about it. Besides, I need someone to eat all those fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies that I made only a half hour ago!"

******************************

Off in another dimension….

            A mysterious guy sits in a throne room encased by windows that shield him from the depths of outer space. His eyes are fixated on a holograph projecting the Sailor Scouts' actions.

"Ahhh, so my precious Sailor Jupiter has big dreams about being in a chef cook-off? Well, what my love wants, my love gets."

            With a snap of his fingers a white envelope appears and with another snap disappears again.

"Soon, my love, soon. I'll have you and no one else will be able to take you away from me."

******************************

Back in the real world…

            It was Friday afternoon and Lita ran home from school so she could change before she met the other scouts for a meeting at Raye's temple. She just saw the mail carrier walking away, so she decided to get the mail. When she opened up her mail box, she noticed it was empty except for a white envelope. 

"Hmmm, I wonder where it's from?" She asked herself as she searched for a return address label, but to no avail. "Well, only one way to find out." 

            She tore open the envelope like a hungry wolf and unfolded the letter. Her eyes immediately noticed the logo of the _Steel Cook_ at the top of the heading. Quickly, she skimmed the letter.

'Dear Ms. Kino, Congratulations! You have been chosen to compete in our…..'    

"Oh my God! They picked ME!" Lita shrieked. "It's finally happening! Oh my God! I've got to show the others!" 

            Leaving her mailbox swinging open, Lita ran down the street to the temple to show the other scouts the sacred letter. Little did she know that from high up above her, she was being watched.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Author's Note: Well what'd you think? Is it a shitty plot or what? The Negamoon isn't involved in this story either. Who is the mysterious admirer? Is Lita in danger? But most importantly, what's Lita going to cook on the show? I'd really appreciate reviews and opinions to help me make this story better. Or just tell me if it flat out sucks so I can start on one of my other *genius* ideas. Hah! Love ya all, Neo Neo. Oh yeah, this is also just a little intro into the story. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
